


The Empress in Heat

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Emperor Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Omega Rey, alpha kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Empress Rey goes into heat, and her alpha, Emperor Kylo is eager to assist her. However, Rey decides to tease him a little before finally taking his knot.





	The Empress in Heat

The sweet slick rolled down her thighs. She tried to stave off the craving to slide her hand underneath her nightgown for just a moment longer. Rey knew it was time to give in. But not before having a little fun first.

Rey shivered. Her alpha smelled intoxicating. Kylo stood on the other side of the door. He had pleaded for her to let him in as the scent of her desire drove him more and more desperate. He had taken their child to the nursery to be looked after by a nanny droid while Rey went through her heat. On his return, he had discovered that he was locked out of their quarters.

"Rey, my empress," his voice shook slightly. "Please let me in."

Rey grinned. "How I love to hear the mighty emperor beg."

Kylo shifted, his erection filling up his tight black trousers uncomfortably.

"Rey," his hands scrapped at the door. "Please."

With either his physical strength or his command of the Force, he could have easily broken down the door; however, the young ruler was not begging for the door to be opened as much for his wife to willingly open it for him.

"I will let you in," said Rey. "And then we're going to play a game."

"A game?" asked Kylo.

"I am going to run into the garden," said Rey. "And you have to catch me. Then you can fill me up with that big cock and knot me. But you have to get me first."

Kylo moaned with longing. By the time he had realized that Rey had unlocked the door she already had a head start through the other side of their quarters that led to the imperial couple's private garden. He heard her giggle and rushed after the trail of her strong, sweet scent.

Kylo saw a flash of her white gown as she bolted into the hedge maze. They had been in bed when her heat had started, and she had not bothered to get dressed. With only the thin layer of fabric covering her body, the scent of her heat was even stronger than previous occasions when she had been in full ceremonial dress.

Kylo pursued her into the maze. He was running only on instinct now. He was too far gone in lust to think clearly. He grunted with frustration as he turned into a dead end. He looked around. The problem was that the different paths in the maze were so close together that it all smelled like Rey.

"Come on, emperor," Rey taunted from behind the hedge dividing them. "I thought you were going to fuck me!"

Kylo growled and leaped over the hedge, his cape whipping behind him. Rey shrieked with delight and ran from him. He was catching up to her quickly now that he was directly behind her. She ran as hard as she could. The adrenaline was equally as invigorating as her instincts imploring her to to stop running and breed. However, she found it more satisfying if she tried her best to get away from him and forced the alpha to exert his strength. The feeling of being completely out of control, to push herself to the brink of her limits, and then be to dominated and ravished by her beloved was something she relished and thought about often when she touched herself.

They were almost to the center of the maze. Rey stumbled over a loose branch. Kylo's arms were around her waist before she could fall. The chase was over. She relaxed in his grip as she gasped for breath.

"Did you think you could outrun me, my empress?" He whispered hotly in her ear.

"I wasn't sure," said Rey. "But I had hoped not."

He carried her to the center of the hedges where there was a patch of soft grass and a bubbling fountain. He shed his black cloak and shirt and set them on the ground. Then he turned back to Rey. Her legs were shaking with lust. She whimpered as his soft lips brushed against her neck. He gently nibbled the mark where he had first bonded with her. Then his mouth moved down to her shoulder, then to her chest. He brushed the straps of her gown down her arms, and the white fabric pooled around her feet. His eyes raked her body. Her thighs were soaked as her fertile spot continued to drip steadily. He swiped some of the fluid on his finger and tasted it. He shivered with anticipation as the flavor hit his tongue. He eyed her greedily.

"Lay down," he commanded.

Rey lowered herself onto his discarded cloak. She settled on her back with her knees bent and her thighs spread. She slid a finger inside herself, but found that she was too far gone for it to bring her any relief. She needed her mate's knot. She eyed him imploringly as he opened his trousers and his big cock bounced free.

"Please," said Rey.

Luckily, the emperor was more merciful than her, and she only had to ask once. Kylo leaned over her and brushed the head of his cock in her slick. Rey's heated shriek echoed through the quiet garden as he slowly slid inside. Kylo swore under his breath as her eager cunt practically sucked his cock deeper into her wetness.

"Kriff," said Kylo. "So hot and wet."

Rey reached for his thick black hair and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. Kylo flicked his tongue against hers as he started thrusting his hips. Rey whined softly as he fucked her in steady, deep strokes.

Kylo pulled away from her mouth and looked at her blissful expression. His chest filled with pride. Rey's eyes squeezed shut, and she relaxed back onto the black cloak. A few birds chirped as they flew overhead. The gardeners usually only came in the early morning, so there was little risk of anyone besides the wildlife seeing the intimate display.

The emperor's waist was covered in Rey's slick and there seemed to be no end to it. He pounded into her with increasing urgency.

"Knot me," she pleaded in a gasp.

Kylo gave one more thrust forward deep into her and released a feral cry as his knot expanded. The stretch of his knot spurred her climax and she screamed his name as her soft insides clamped around the large protrusion.

"KRIFFING STARS," Kylo grit his teeth as his climax followed.

The floodgates had opened and Kylo's balls pumped a massive load into her womb. Rey brushed away the damp dark hair that been sticking to his sweat glistening forehead. When he had emptied himself, he shifted and looked at her. They were still stuck together by his knot, so he was careful not to move away too far.

"How was that?" asked Kylo, as his hands slid up her body to pinch her nipples.

"Not too bad," said Rey with satisfied grin.

He played with her breasts for a minute, squeezing the soft flesh between his big fingers. The fountain continued to bubble behind them, and Rey listened to the sound as they waited for Kylo's knot to deflate.

"I hope you will be able to recover quickly," said Rey. "Because I haven't been in heat for a long time, and I will probably need round two quite soon."

Kylo smirked. "Well, I can always make you come a few times before I get hard again. That usually helped if I remember correctly."

The last time Rey had been in heat, they had been trying for their first child shortly after their marriage. She had been on suppressants since after their son's birth. She preferred it that way because her heats were intense and would last a few days. They had even missed half of their coronation celebrations mating in their quarters; though, the court perceived the couple's fertility as an auspicious sign. When Rey was on suppressants, she and her husband could pleasure each other when they had the time. When she was in heat, she felt as if she would die if the emperor's dick was not currently inside of her or at least about to be inside of her. Their son had gotten to the age where they decided it was a good time to give him a sibling. Rey had went off her suppressants only after the emperor had promised to drop everything to attend to her needs when her heat claimed her. This stipulation certainly did not hurt the emperor's feelings.

When Kylo's knot deflated, he pulled out of her with a wet squelch. Her own slick and his seed pooled from her opening onto his cloak. Rey blushed.

"I'm sorry," said Rey.

"I have plenty of cloaks, sweetheart," said Kylo. "How are you feeling?"

"It's already starting again," said Rey.

The hot feeling in her core that had been briefly quenched by her husband's knot was slowly building up again.

"I'm here," said Kylo, softly. "Don't worry."

He sat up and pulled her small frame into his lap. He kissed her neck and began to massage her clit. Rey whimpered.

"Do you want to go inside before we do it again?" Kylo asked gently.

Rey shook her head concentrating on the movements of Kylo's fingers between her folds.

"I can carry you if you can't walk," said Kylo.

"No," said Rey. "Don't stop."

"Alright," said Kylo.

He rubbed circles around the reddened nub before flicking it with his thumb. Rey's eyes watered as she climaxed again. Her legs shook violently and another stream of liquid joined the puddle under her bottom. Kylo kissed her cheek.

"You're okay," he said.

Rey snuggled into him, trying to slow her breathing. He smoothed her long brown hair.

"I feel so hot," said Rey.

She shakily stood from his lap and stepped into the fountain. Kylo raised his eyebrows in surprise when she sat down in the water. Her whole body was flushed and she began to finger herself under the water that went to her waist.

"I will fuck you one more time out here, and then we're going inside," said Kylo. "I can take better care of you in our quarters."

Rey nodded, lifting her fingers that were cool from the fountain water to flick her hardened nipples. Kylo admired the the lovely sight and felt his cock stir again. He jerked himself to full hardness and then motioned for Rey to step outside of the fountain.

"Bend over," said Kylo.

Rey kneeled back on the cloak, and bent over with so her bottom was in the air and her hands resting on the base of the fountain.

"Perfect," said Kylo softly.

He knelt behind her, gripping her tits for leverage and rutted lazily against her until he naturally slid inside her wet cunt. Rey moaned appreciatively.

"I'm going to fill you up so good, you know," said Kylo as he started fucking her with rough strokes.

Rey was unable to speak but released a series of pleasured whines. Kylo greedily groped her mounds as his balls smacked against her.

"I will fuck you full as many times as you want," said Kylo. "And your belly is going to get so big with our baby that everyone will remember whose omega you are."

"Mmm-hmm," Rey assented.

"You're mine," Kylo growled in her ear. "Mine!"

"Kriff yeah," said Rey breathlessly. "My alpha. I'm yours."

Kylo bit down hard on the healed scar over her bond gland. A rush of pleasure hormones filled her bloodstream. Rey wailed from the rush of ecstasy and her pussy clamped down on his cock again. He fucked her hard through her orgasm. Then he gripped her hips roughly to pull her close to him. His knot expanded and they were attached again.

He settled back down on the ground trying to get the in the most comfortable position possible. Kylo licked at the fresh bite mark he had left on Rey's pale neck.

Rey smiled. "Everyone is going to know what we have been doing."

"Good," said Kylo.

"Do you think it already took?" asked Rey.

Kylo grinned with satisfaction. "Maybe."

"We'll try again soon anyway," said Rey.

"You're going to have to let me carry you inside this time," said Kylo. "You're going to get cold if we fuck in the garden all night."

Rey chuckled at the thought of them going at it all evening in the hedge maze.

"Thank you for taking care of me," said Rey affectionately.

"It is my honor, my empress," said Kylo.

When he was able to slide out of her, he put his cock back into his trousers. He picked up the white dress from the ground and slipped it back on Rey. Then Kylo lifted her into his arms, and carried her back through the maze.

"Do you remember the way out?" asked Rey, teasingly.

"Oh hush," said Kylo, with wide grin.

He walked swiftly towards their quarters hoping Rey could bear to wait until they made it to their bed this time. Rey squeezed her legs together and wiggled her bottom in his grip. Kylo took that as his cue to move even faster. There was a long evening ahead of them, but the emperor felt like he was up to the challenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at ABO, so be nice! :)


End file.
